


O Presente de Sarah

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Father's Day, M/M, New Family, Two Fathers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 12]Havíamos passado por muitas coisas, atravessado diversas barreiras, mas tínhamos conseguido.Então lhe sorri novamente, enquanto Javi entrelaçava nossas mãos e seguíamos para nosso lar.





	O Presente de Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ CASTLE e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Andrew W. Marlowe** , criador da série e a ABC – American Broadcasting Company, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 12 – Cartas Clow do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). TEMA SORTEADO: Carta Clow "The Through" (Através).
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Rysposito [Javier Esposito X Kevin Ryan]
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> O Presente de Sarah – 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  **INFORMAÇÕES ADICIONAIS** :
> 
> 1\. Conforme o calendário norte-americano, todo terceiro domingo de julho comemora-se o Dia dos Pais, portanto por passar-se em New York, EUA mantive a data oficial do país.
> 
> 2\. Na série Castle, S06xEp11 enquanto presos e a beira da morte devido a um incêndio e desabamento, Kevin indica que se seu primeiro filho fosse menino deveria chamar-se Javier, em homenagem a seu parceiro de trabalho ou Sarah acaso fosse garota.

_**Capítulo Único – Dia dos Pais** _

* * *

Era mais um dia comum na Delegacia, Beckett e Castle já tinham ido para casa, mas Javi e eu ainda estávamos ali parados correndo contra o tempo para terminarmos nossos relatórios antes do fim de semana. Eu olhava para a mesa perto da minha, vendo Javi sorrir quase a todo instante enquanto olhava algo.

Decidi ignorar a cena e foquei-me nas linhas terminando enfim aquela pilha de páginas, me espreguicei e ao virar-me vi novamente o sorriso bobo estampado em sua cara, enquanto em suas mãos haviam um papel com um pequeno coração em vermelho. Parecia uma espécie de cartão, curioso resolvi investigar.

— Presente de alguma namorada?

— Não _Bro_ , é da Sarah Grace. Ela me deu hoje mais cedo — respondeu com um sorriso brilhante.

— E porque minha garotinha te deu isso? — Perguntei meio preocupado.

— Ah, é que ela ficou com medo de não conseguir me entregar no domingo, então já que a vir antes de vir para a delegacia ela adiantou o presente – ditou me olhando diretamente. – Algum problema Bro?

— Nada é só que o desenho é quase igual… — não consegui terminar a frase.

— A nos dois? É óbvio que é cara, e a gente — respondeu animado.

Aquilo me deixou sem fala. Nas mãos de Javi, dentro do cartão de Dia dos Pais havia um desenho descrito como “Família da Sarah Grace”, onde todos nós estávamos juntos e sorrindo, sendo eu e Javi de mãos dadas com a palavra “papai” sob nossas cabeças e acima de todos Jenny como um anjo. Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, era como se eu tivesse atravessado o último limiar da minha vida atual.

Sarah Grace, minha filhinha nos via como uma enorme família. Eu, Javi, ela e o irmão, assim como sua falecida mãe. Meu coração ficou apertado. Eu estava feliz em muitos anos desde a morte de Jenny no parto do nosso pequeno Nicholas Javier Ryan¹. Eu ainda me lembro que ela me pedira para ser feliz, para seguir em frente e cuidar dos nossos bebês. Eu mantive minha promessa com ajuda do Esposito. Ele tentou por muitos meses me animar, me arrumar uma garota, mas nenhum de nós percebera que a amizade e o amor que tínhamos um pelo outro mudará de amizade para romance profundo.

Domingo seria Dia dos Pais, um dos nossos primeiros juntos vivendo na mesma casa. Havíamos passado por muitas coisas, atravessado muitas barreiras, mas conseguimos. E eu sorri novamente olhando para o cartão na nossa frente, enquanto Javi entrelaçava nossas mãos e seguíamos para nosso lar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Em Castle, S08xEp17 Jenny dá a luz ao segundo filho do casal, e como já haviam tido Sarah (a primogênita nascida na sexta temporada) o menino é batizado Nicholas Javier Ryan. Em 16 de abril de 2016, o Twitter Oficial da série informou sobre a notícia.
>
>> Let's welcome Nicholas Javier Ryan! [#friendshipgoals](https://twitter.com/hashtag/friendshipgoals?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) <https://t.co/IXDd14GVBl>
>> 
>> — Castle (@Castle_ABC) [13 de abril de 2016](https://twitter.com/Castle_ABC/status/720370991113846784?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
